The Ship is Gone
by GeordiTNGSpot
Summary: Geordi's POV. Nemesis fic. Thoughts are racing through his head. His best friend is gone. What can he do now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Drum roll please! My very first Star Trek fic! Please go easy on my writing, I know it ain't the greatest. Review it please!

The ship is gone! Captain Picard and…Data! No, not Data! Data can't be gone. He's smart, he'll have found a way off with the Captain. Comfort Deanna, she can't fully understand how smart Data is, how he found a way off. Wait, the Captain's here? How'd he get here? But where's…

How can such a small movement like a shake of a head mean so many things? It means Data's gone, means Data must have sacrificed himself, means we lost the battle but won the war. Wait, sacrificing himself? Was the emotion chip activated?

How many of those little pieces in space are of him? Will he just float around in space now, never to be known by anyone else? He was supposed to live forever and carry on his legacy.

He's gone? No, not him. He's been on this ship for almost as long as I can remember. Deanna's crying, but I can't. Tears aren't welcome in these eyes of mine. It doesn't make sense, what happened? How could he leave me like that? Of course he probably didn't see it like that, he saw it as saving the captain. Why couldn't he think for himself for a change?

Commander, he's acting like he doesn't know. But he has to know. This ship isn't the same with Data. Data made the Enterprise, the Enterprise. It wouldn't…won't be the same without him.

Deanna's still crying, now in the Commander's arms. We're being hailed, and I don't want to answer it but my Starfleet training is taking over. The Romulan is talking to us but it doesn't make sense. I must be in shock. The Captain just asked me to do something. Something to do with the shuttlebay. It takes a minute to comprehend. Data obviously sacrificed himself, the Captain knows something he's not saying.

A/N: So? If someone, even just one person, liked it at all I'll put up another part. What can I say? I love to write! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: More thoughts of Geordi's. Thanks to those who read and reviewed last chapter! I know the chapters are a bit short, I'm sorry.

* * *

A memorial service for Data. An absent friend? He's not gone, he's dead. Can an android die? He was never truly alive, he was like the Computer. There but not truly human. But he was so close, everyone came to think of him as human. He had a personality that no other android could ever have.

When I was little I never imagined that I could be on a starship, much less the Enterprise. That was great enough but getting to know Data was the best part.

Can I still work in engineering without him? Sure, there are more than capable people down there but none are going to ever measure up to Data, the way I was able to discuss with him and figure out a problem, the way I was able to figure him out little by little.

Silent toasts from all of us, to one of our dearest friends.

Data told me about that day in the holodeck. I wish I could've seen him whistle. He never did get the hang of last part of "Pop Goes the Weasel." I always hated that song as a child. I never knew why.

But I had so many other memories of him. I've tried to remember all of them but it's hard. I remember Tasha and him together. Who would've thought…

And Lal. Poor Lal. If she was here maybe it wouldn't have made it so difficult. Maybe not. Who would want to tell the poor girl that he father was gone? I don't think the Captain would want to. After all, Lal had emotions, she might have blamed the Captain for Data's death. After all, Data did sacrifice himself to save the Captain. Where is that emotion chip? I swear he told me that he had to take it out because it started to malfunction again.

More memories pass among us. The last time I saw Data was when…Oh God. No, no, no! I sent him to his death, didn't I? I was the one that launched him! Oh dear God. I'm to blame aren't I? No one blames the Captain because it wasn't his fault. It was mine. For the first time in quite a while that I've actually wished for my VISOR back. It hides tears and emotions that well up in my eyes.

Counselor Troi is staring at me. Is she sensing how I feel? Does she just feel my sorrow or my sense that I betrayed my best friend? She just shook her head at me. She doesn't know. She could never know how guilty I feel, how guilty I am! I could've talked him out of it! I should've given Data another prototype of those emergency transport devices. How could I have been so stupid?

More pointless toasts, what do they matter? Data's not here.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? Should I put more? Please review with any thoughts you have! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right! Here it is! The third installment! Enjoy!

* * *

Take a deep breath. Just walk into the room. That's it, nothing more. Worf's right behind you. There's nothing dangerous in here, just music and art.

One foot in front of the other Geordi. Easy does it. No emotions. Who the hell am I kidding? Data was best friend on this ship. He was practically human. He was as close as an android could get. And with that emotion chip…Where is that emotion chip?!? It's bugging the hell out of me!

What the… Oh, God I forgot all about Spot. I guess I'll take him. Even though we don't exactly get a long that well.

But I guess Spot has other plans. A Klingon with a cat. Kind of an oxymoron, at least to me. But then again Worf does have his soft side. Now I'm not going as far to say he's a teddy bear or anything but being around humans has softened him up just a little bit.

Engineering doesn't exactly seem quite so great anymore. I've started to call for Data so many times but I've caught myself. Deanna keeps asking me if I want to talk. I can tell she's worried about me. They all are, the whole crew.

I can't even look at B4 without a feeling of hate wash over me. If he thinks that he can take Data's place he's dead wrong. I've never hated anything like this before. Not even Barkley. Barkley was just a bit lazy and dreamy. This…this _thing_ that calls itself Data's brother is just…I don't know. Wrong, I guess. It's disrespecting his memory to replace him so fast. No android, no person in fact, could ever take his place.

I watched as Data learned on this ship. I saw as he studied emotions. I laughed at naivety. I shouldn't have done that. I took for granted that he didn't feel emotions.

All I do these days is sit in Ten Forward. Guinan tries to start conversations up but I can tell I've become a cold person nowadays. I'm hateful and snap at everyone. The Captain asked me if I needed a break from the Enterprise. I refused and barked at him how I was perfectly fine. I caught myself before I really started to speak my mind. Luckily, the Captain was understanding, a little shocked, but understanding.

I've been looking for someone to blame. I can't find anyone but myself. I launched Data out into space. I only gave him one prototype. I didn't tell him that he was needed here. Oh, man, Deanna would have a field day with me.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! Just a few words if you don't have a lot of time! Tell me you hated it or liked it! Thanks to those that do!


End file.
